You're Still Tungsten
by Koolkitty9
Summary: The third and final installment of the New Student Trilogy. Keishi Araki is living a normal life again, no more Hireashi, no more transforming, and best of all, he and Yumoto can deal with the troubles of being first years in high school! Or can he…?
1. Chapter 1: Tungsten is Still in You!

Tungsten is Still You

Summary: The third and final installment of the New Student Trilogy. Keishi Araki is living a normal life again, no more Hireashi, no more transforming, and best of all, he and Yumoto can deal with the troubles of being first years in high school! Or can he…?

Timeframe: Set in Season two, but after the Misadventures of Yumoto and Araki, Misadventure 4: Beppu Twins.

Boueibu doesn't belong to me, but Araki Keishi and the story does!

Chapter 1: _Tungsten is Still in You!_

Yumoto giggled as he walked to the Defense Club…well more like ran. Araki had already gone home and as he opened the door, all four of the other Defense Club members looked up at him.

"W-what is it?" Yumoto asked and Io looked at Atsushi with a concerned look.

"Yumoto…we're not comfortable with you hanging out with Araki." Atsushi spoke softly and this caused Yumoto to drop his school bag in shock.

"W-what? You're joking, right Atsushi-senpai?" The first year asked with tears beginning to form and Atsushi shook his head.

"I'm not…"

"You can't be serious!" Yumoto cried and En walked up to him. "It's for the best…"

"But Atsushi-senpai got to hang out with the President right after our final battle with Zundar!" Yumoto yelled and En frowned, "Yumoto, the President didn't try to kill Atsushi again, like Araki did to you."

The first year looked at Io and Ryuu, "I-Io-Senpai, talk them out of this!" He begged and Io looked down, "Yumoto…"

Ryuu looked at Yumoto, "We all agreed on this…"

"That's not fair! I can take care of myself too!" Yumoto yelled and Wombat looked at Yumoto, "Yumoto…we know you can."

"NO! I want to hang out with Araki still! He's a good person! You can't judge a person by their past! They can change!"

"He's right." Wombat agreed and Atsushi sighed, "We'll let you hang out with him still…"

"Let's just head to the bathhouse." En stated and they got ready to leave.

 _"Well your hair is turning silver again…maybe Tungsten is still in you." "Well he is a part of his soul, Aki."_

Those two sentences haunted Araki…what did those twins mean when they said that? He's not Tungsten anymore!

He ran into his bathroom and began to wash his face. He was beginning to panic; he can't be turning back into what he didn't want to be anymore!

He looked up into the mirror and gasped…Tungsten was staring right back at him. _"Araki…you and I are the same._ " His voice laughed and Araki growled, "NO! I refuse to become you again!"

 _"Your hair is turning silver again…look."_

Araki gasped, his dark brown hair was beginning to show silver at the roots.

Tungsten grinned at him, _"You'll turn back into me eventually."_

"NO! SHUT UP!" Araki screamed, "Shut up! I won't let you take over me, again! Hireashi is gone, you have NO POWER!"

 _"My power is your power, once you unleash it, I will be even more powerful than I was before. Don't **you** want that power?"_

"No! I don't want it!" He yelled and watched as Tungsten disappeared from the mirror with a scowl on his face.

Araki stared at his reflection and gasped as his roots were still silver. "Nonononono!" He cried out and ran from the room.

The next day, Araki didn't know what to think…he hated how his hair was starting to become silver. Tungsten was trying to take over him…he wouldn't let that happen.

He growled as he saw the Beppu brothers with their group of followers in front of their house. The twins hated Yumoto…that was one thing that stuck out to Araki the most. He didn't know why they did…but he was still haunted by the thought of the two of them getting rid of the others.

If the others were killed, Yumoto's heart would break…he vowed to himself to **never** let that happen.

"Araki-kun!" Yumoto yelled and ran to him. "Come inside! My papa isn't home so he won't give you mean looks!"

Araki looked at him, "Yumoto…I-I saw Tungsten…in my mirror."

"In your mirror…?" He was honestly confused and Araki nodded, "Yes…Yumo-chan…my-my hair is turning silver again…I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry…if anything happens to you, I'll heal you." Yumoto told him and Araki nodded, "I-I know…and I promise you, it's not Hireashi this time…he's gone. It must be someone else."

Yumoto nodded slowly, "Of course…" He looked down and Araki smiled softly, "Cheer up…I promise, we'll get through this toghether."

Yumoto grinned at him and Araki jumped a little as Yukiteru, Yumoto's father, walked in.

"Araki…" Yukiteru frowned and Araki gulped, "H-Hello, Y-Yukiteru-san!"

"Papa! Araki is okay! I told you!" Yumoto yelled and Yukiteru frowned at his son. "Are you sure you two aren't boy-"

"NO! We're friends I keep telling you that!" Yumoto interrupted and Araki nodded, "We're just friends, I have absolutely NO desire for your son and I to date! A-and that's a promise!"

Araki looked at the sais on Yukiteru's back and shuddered. "Papa, please! You'll question him, but not how I am a Battle Lover!?"

"We'll talk about that later!" Yukiteru told him and Yumoto pouted, "Fineeeeeee."

Yukiteru looked back at Araki, "If you try to harm him again, your life will be ended."

"Papa!" Yumoto yelled and Araki's purple eyes widened. "I-I won't, sir!"

"Now…why don't we all sit down for a talk…" Yukiteru told them and the two didn't hesitate to follow him.

As Araki got home, he didn't even want to look at the mirror again…he made sure the one in his room was covered up too.

He gasped as he saw VEPPer standing in his room. "You two!"

Salty Sol smiled, "Lord Tungsten…awaken for us!"

Araki screamed out as he felt his mind being over taken…the twins watched as his hair turned silver. "Sol…and Luna…" Tungsten smiled, "…and Dadacha…"

"Why are you hiding yourself in this boy?" Melty Luna asked and Tungsten laughed, "He and I are the same…Hireashi let me work for him after my parent's died in a car accident when I was fifteen."

"Oh…Lord Tungsten, eventually you **will** work for us." Salty Sol smiled and Tungsten laughed, "I'll work alo- NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

The twins watched as Tungsten's hair turned brown and Araki's mindset was there again. "LEAVE MY HEAD!"

He looked at the twins, "YOU DID THIS TO ME! I WAS HEALED AND THEN YOU TWO CAME ALONG!" He screamed and Salty Sol laughed at him, "Your yelling can't help anything, Keishi Araki…" The twins watched as the first year's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell back, unconscious….

"Let's leave, Sol…"  
"Alright."


	2. Chapter 2: He's Weak

Chapter 2: He's Weak

Araki's purple eyes popped open and he sat up quickly…he…he was in his bed? He had passed out on the floor…did one of them put him up here?

He grabbed his phone and opened the camera app. He gasped as more of his hair was silver… _"This can't be happening!"_ He thought and looked at his hands.

He hated having to do this…but he needed to talk to Gora…alone. He dialed the older Hakone's number and asked when he was available to talk with him. Luckily, Yumoto was out with the other Defense Club members today, so Araki quickly got ready and went to the Kurotama Bath House.

Gora looked at his brother's friend with sad eyes as Araki was welcomed in, "Araki-kun, Yumoto told me what happened."

"H-he did?" Araki looked down in shame, "G-Gora-san…I-I don't want to turn into Tungsten! Hireashi tricked me when I was fifteen…m-my parents died in a car accident...I was angry at the world! He came to me and told me I could get revenge on the world for taking my parents…a-and then I agreed to work for him."

Gora looked at him…Hireashi tricked him? He studied the first year…he was scared…scared of the unknown.

"A-and then I trained…I was told that Yumo-chan was my enemy and that he needed to go!" He finished and Gora nodded, "Araki, it's not your fault."

"Gora-san! Look at my hair!" Araki cried, "It's turning silver again! I don't want to become a monster again!"

"Don't worry…I promise you, that I won't let that happen." Gora reassured him and Araki nodded, "T-thank you…"

He jumped as he saw Yukiteru coming in with his sai out. "Please don't kill me!" He spoke quickly and Yukiteru shook his head, "I'm not going to kill you, Araki."

Araki looked at them, "I-I'm sorry, I have to go now…"

The two watched as the younger one walked out and Yukiteru sighed.

Araki sighed to himself as he walked outside, he gasped as he bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going!" Akihiko's voice cried and Araki gasped, "Sorry… _Melty Luna…_ " He hissed out Akihiko's VEPPer name and Akihiko looked at him.

"What were you doing at Gora-san's place?" He asked and Araki rolled his eyes, "None of your business." He turned to walk away and Akihiko smirked, "You'll work with us someday, _Tungsten_."

As he heard that name, he ran off and Akihiko looked at Dadacha.

"How could he be the most feared one from Hireashi, but yet he's terrified of us now?"

"Aki, he's not Tungsten…Hakone Yumoto has tricked him into being good-cha." Dadacha told him and Akihiko smiled, "Well, we'll just have to bring him back to our side, now won't we?" He asked as he rubbed a finger under Dadacha's chin.

Araki ran and ran, he gasped as he saw Yumoto and the others.

"Araki-kun!" Yumoto cried and Araki smiled as he walked to them.

"Hello, Yumoto…"

Atsushi looked at him, "Your hair!"  
"I know…" Araki frowned, "VEPPer wants Tungsten, they did this to me, Kinugawa-kun!"

"They did?" Wombat asked and Araki nodded, "Y-yes…Tungsten, stared at me in my mirror! It wasn't my own reflection!"

Atsushi and En exchanged looks and Wombat looked at Araki.

"Don't panic. They want you for something and they know how to make him appear." Wombat began to explain, "You can't let them take over you like that. You need to remember that love is on your side, which is something they don't have."

Araki nodded and looked down…he was a fool…he should have never made a deal with Hireashi…but Hireashi was gone now.

"I-I have a confession…I made a deal with Hireashi a year ago after my parents died…he tricked me into believing that I could have revenge on the world for taking my parents…and yet…I almost killed a person who would become my friend." Araki told them and Ryuu looked at him with wide eyes.

"Y-Your parents died…and that damn fish tricked you…?" He asked in shock and Araki nodded, "Yes…I hate for that to be true, but it is."

Io looked at Araki, "You didn't know that he would do that, but you really should have asked to see a contract."

"Really Io?" Ryuu asked, "He's been through a lot, why would you expect a fifteen-year-old to ask for a contract to read?"

Io turned bright red and Araki smiled, "It's okay, Naruko-san…"

Yumoto looked at him with tears in his eyes, "A-Araki-kun, that's terrible! How did you live without your parents?!"

Araki would smile and hug him, "It was hard…but that's why I was mad at the time…I didn't know what to think, but now I do, and now I know that I won't let Tungsten take over me again!"

"Good!" Yumoto giggled and Araki sighed, "There's another thing I've been meaning to tell you…"

"What is it?" Atsushi asked and Araki bit his lip, "V-VEPPer…they…they want you all gone."

"What?" Atsushi asked in shock and Araki repeated himself, "VEPPer wants you gone! They don't want you to interfere with their plans anymore…and that's why they want Tungsten back. They want me to do their dirty work so they can sit back."

Yumoto growled, "Then we won't let that happen! We'll stop them before they can get you!"

Atsushi and En nodded.

"T-thank you…" Araki smiled and looked down, "Lord Tungsten, awaken for us!" Salty Sol's voice yelled and Yumoto looked up, "It's them! And they have a monster too!"

"Everyone! Time for Love Making!" Wombat yelled and Araki pushed Yumoto away.

"You two can't have Tungsten! He's not me and will never be!" Araki screamed and Yumoto ran to his friends. They quickly transformed and Scarlet ran to Araki.

"Scarlet, get away!" Araki hissed and Scarlet looked at him with wide eyes. "A-Araki-kun?"

"Please! I'd rather myself get hurt and you guys stay safe!"

Salty Sol and Melty Luna smiled at one another, "Star Monster, get Scarlet!" Salty Sol yelled and Araki growled, "Leave him alone!"

"Then awaken again, Lord Tungsten, we know you're in there!"

"No!" Araki screamed and clutched at his head. "NO! I-I don't want t-!"

"ARAKI-KUN!" Scarlet screamed as his friend's hair turned silver. Epinard and Cerulean grabbed Scarlet and Scarlet began to scream, "NO LET ME GO! ARAKI NEEDS ME!"

"If you go to him, he'll kill you!" Vesta yelled and Araki…no Tungsten smirked, "Let him come near me…it'll make the VEPPer's life easi-NO! GO AWAY!"

"He's fighting it!" Epinard gasped and watched as Tungsten hit the ground clutching his head. "N-no! G-Get out of my head! I-I don't want to hurt anyone anymore!"

The VEPPer growled as their plan failed once more and Scarlet ran up to Araki…they also watched Scarlet heal the student…

"You may have won again Battle Lovers…" Salty Sol spat and Melty Luna added, "Once we have Tungsten under our full control, you'll be destroyed."

As they disappeared, they laughed and Araki looked up at them with a scowl on his face…they won't ever take control of him...ever!


	3. Chapter 3: I Can't Control Myself

Chapter 3: I Can't Control Myself

Araki looked around as he was getting ready for school, he wasn't ready to see what his hair looked like now. Tungsten had been haunting his dreams for days…he kept telling him that he would become him once more.

He yawned as he finished up for school and sighed as he looked at a photo of his parents. "Mama…I'm sorry that I was tricked after you passed away." He looked at his mother, she had light brown hair that was shoulder length, and had light blue eyes.

He smiled and looked at his father, who had dirty blonde hair and purple eyes. "Don't worry about me either, papa…I won't let myself be tricked again."

He looked at his phone and quickly ran off to school.

That night, Yumoto was looking in the mirror as he attempted to brush his hair. Wombat was sitting on the counter and looked at him as the first year froze while looking at the mirror. "Yumoto, what is it?"

The first year's red eyes went wide and Wombat looked at the mirror… "T-Tungsten!" Wombat gasped and Yumoto looked at the door. "P-P-Papa!"

In an instant, Yukiteru ran in and looked at Yumoto, "What is it?!" "T-Tungsten's in the m-mirror!" Yumoto panicked and Yukiteru looked at the mirror, "There's nothing there, Yumoto."

"B-but there was!"

"Yumoto, I'm not in the mood for this."

"B-But papa!"  
"No buts! Get to bed, it's late."  
"…Yes papa…"

Yukiteru sighed as Yumoto walked to his room, and Wombat following him.

Yumoto sighed as he turned his light off in his room and laid on his futon. He yawned as he cuddled Wombat. "Wom-san…you saw him, right?" he whispered and Wombat nodded, "Yes I did, Yumoto-kun."

Yumoto sighed and Wombat looked at him, "You need rest…you haven't slept well in days."  
"I know…goodnight, Wom-san." Yumoto replied and Wombat watched as Yumoto closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Wombat watched as the youngest began to sleep talk, "…n-no…l-let Araki-kun go…!"

Yumoto gritted his teeth and Wombat gasped as he looked at the window. He saw the outline of Araki…but he knew better…Wombat began to growl and Tungsten appeared in his room.

Tungsten's form tried to go towards Yumoto and Wombat gasped as his true lovaraclet glowed. Tungsten's shadow hissed, _"Damn you, Scarlet…I'll get rid of all of you…"_ Tungsten growled as the scarlet light pushed him back. _"I'll be back…!"_ Then it disappeared.

While this was happening, Araki was clutching onto his head and began to pant. He heard chuckling and looked up. "P-please leave me alone…!" He cried and the VEPPer smiled at him. "Araki-kun, we'll leave you alone if you let Lord Tungsten roam free." Melty Luna smiled.

"N-no! I CAN'T! TUNGSTEN IS GONE!" Araki screamed and Salty Sol smirked, "Well, Lord Tungsten, your shadow has been watching the Battle Lovers…but that damn Scarlet…"

"What about Yumo-chan?! What did you do to him!?" Araki gasped and Melty Luna smiled, "We haven't done anything to him yet…"

"P-please don't hurt him!" Araki begged and Salty Sol looked at him, "We won't…as long as you work with us."

"NO!" Araki screamed and Melty Luna growled. "Lord Tungsten, please work with us to get Maximum Gorar."

Araki growled, "I won't let you take Yumo-chan's brother!"  
"Oh really…?" Salty Sol growled and Araki nodded, "YES!"

Dadacha looked at him, "Araki-chan...Tungsten is your true form."  
"No! I DON'T WANT TO BE HIM!" He looked at his phone and grabbed it…the Student Council…no…Atsushi told him not to tell them. He quickly dialed Atsushi's number but Salty Sol knocked his phone out of his hands.

"Now…Lord Tungsten…you will awaken for us."

"N-no…n-no!"

"Haru...enough. We'll try to get Tungsten later."

"Fine, goodbye, Araki-chan." Salty Sol smiled and the VEPPer teleported away.

Araki looked at his phone and apologized to Atsushi for calling him. Then he quickly ran into the bathroom to wash his face to clean the sweat off. _"Tungsten…is my true form? What does that even mean!?"_


	4. Chapter 4: Hiroyuki

Chapter 4: Hiroyuki

Yumoto giggled as he and Araki were walking to their classroom, when Araki stopped when he saw a purple animal, "Lord Tungsten…please do not be afraid…" It spoke to him telepathically and Yumoto frowned, "Araki-kun?"

"H-huh? Yu-Yumo-chan…that…that animal talked to me in my head!" Araki panicked and Yumoto watched as the animal walked forward to them. Wombat gasped and the animal cleared its throat.

"KITTY!" Yumoto giggled and the cat yelped as the first year grabbed it, "L-Lord Tungsten! He-Help!"

Araki gasped, "Ho-How did you know that?!"  
The cat looked at him. "My name is Hiroyuki! I'm here to help you from going crazy since the VEPPer is after you!"

Araki looked at the cat's dark purple fur and stared into its golden eyes. "H-Hiroyuki…?"

The cat nodded and jumped from Yumoto's arms. "I may look like a cat, but I am from a different planet." He spoke and Araki nodded.

"Lord Tungsten…or should I just call you Tungsten?"  
"Uh…my name is Keishi Araki."

"Oh! So you're Keishi!"  
"No…my name is Araki!"

"Oh okay! Araki, I am your guardian, much like that alien is to the Sparkling Prince."

"Me?" Yumoto asked and Hiroyuki gasped, "Scarlet! I am so sorry; I didn't realize that you were the one who grabbed me!"

"My name is Yumoto!" He smiled and Hiroyuki nodded. "Dear Yumoto, I didn't know that you and Lord Tungst-Araki were friends!"

Araki sighed and looked at Hiroyuki, "What do you mean that you're my guardian?"

Hiroyuki smiled, "Araki-san, I was supposed to protect you from Hireashi. Tungsten is your true form and you were supposed to fight against evil, not work for evil."

Araki nodded and Hiroyuki hissed as he heard laughter, "Look Aki…it's that cat."

Hiroyuki looked at Haruhiko, "You!"  
Haruhiko laughed and Araki quickly picked up Hiroyuki as Haruhiko tried to grab him.

"NO! You can't have him!" Araki screamed and Haruhiko growled, "Tungsten, give us him!"

"NO!"

Hiroyuki hissed more at Haruhiko and clawed at him. "You're nothing but trouble!"

Yumoto was confused…what did he mean?

"Leave, you two." Hiroyuki hissed and smirked at Dadacha, "If you don't, I'll attack your little alien friend!"

Dadacha gasped, "What?! N-No! H-Haru-chan, Aki-chan, let's leave for now!"

Akihiko sighed, "Fine…let's go for now, Haru…this cat isn't worth our time."

Haruhiko frowned, "Alright…we'll leave…but next time won't be so lucky!"

The two walked off and Yumoto looked at Hiroyuki, "Cat-san? Why did they want you?"

"Well, dear Yumoto, I'm powerful just like Wombat and they think they'll be able to use my power to help them. I refuse to work with them!" Hiroyuki explained and looked at Yumoto, "Have you ever thought of dating, Araki-kun?"

"H-huh?" Yumoto asked and Araki gasped, "Hiroyuki-san! We're not together!"

Hiroyuki began to laugh and Araki frowned. "Yumo-chan, I'm gonna head home…"

"Alright, Araki-kun! Have fun!" Yumoto giggled and hugged him. Araki blushed, "I-I'll see you later…!"

The two went their ways and Araki blushed hard as he was walking home. "Lord Tungsten, Prince Scarlet is pretty cute, isn't he?" Hiroyuki asked and Araki gasped, "W-what?!"

Hiroyuki laughed, "Isn't he? You two would be so cute."  
Araki shook his head, "No Hiroyuki-san. We're not dating. I don't like him!" He blushed and Hiroyuki smiled, "Tungsten~ You liiiiiikkkkeeee him."

"No I don't! We're friends, and that's it! How old are you anyway, 12!?" Araki asked and Hiroyuki shook his head, "No! I'm 18-years-old in human years!"

"Oh really?" Araki asked and Hiroyuki smiled at him. "Stop calling me Tungsten too!" Araki yelled and Hiroyuki frowned, "You don't have to yell."

"S-Sorry…" He whispered and Hiroyuki began to purr as Araki began to pet him. "I used to have a cat growing up…his name was Kingsley."

"Did you?" The cat asked and Araki nodded, "Yes…he died a few years ago…I was so heartbroken…"

"I'm sorry Ara-chan."  
"A-Ara-chan?"  
"Oh, I came up with it as a nickname, if you don't like it I won't call you it."

Araki blushed, "G-go ahead, Hiroyuki-san."

"Oh, you can just call me, Hiro!"

Araki nodded and Hiroyuki meowed as he laid on Araki's shoulder, "Let's go home, Ara-chan, I'm tired."

Araki nodded and pet Hiroyuki under his chin, "Okay, Hiro-san."

As Araki was walking home, Dadacha was watching them, "Hiroyuki…I don't recall ever meeting you…but that wombat the Battle Lovers have seems to know you…" He whispered, "I'll have to report this back to Haru-chan and Aki-chan."


	5. Chapter 5: Lord Tungsten

Chapter 5: Lord Tungsten

Yumoto sighed as he stood with Atsushi, "Atsushi-senpai, Araki-kun has a kitty named Hiroyuki! He and Wom-san know each other somehow!"

"Ahem, Prince Scarlet?"  
"Oh! Kitty-san!" Yumoto giggled and Hiroyuki smiled, "Araki-kun has asked me to watch you."

"No I didn't!" Araki yelled and Yumoto giggled as he pulled on Araki's hand. "Papa isn't going to be home today…want to come over to the bath with all of us?"

Araki blushed, "O-okay…"

Yumoto giggled again, "Yay!"

Araki looked down and sighed, Hiroyuki meowed up at him, "Ara-chan…?"

"Hmm? It's nothing, Hiroyuki."

"Do you like Prince Scarlet?"

"Hi-Hiro-san! His name is Yumoto, he's not a prince!"

"You're avoiding my question!"

Araki blushed and looked over at Yumoto, who was talking with Gora. "Ma-maybe…"

-

"Araki!" Araki's Aunt Keiko called as he walked inside, "Satoru and I have just finished dinner."

Araki smiled, "Thanks, Aunt Keiko." He walked into the kitchen, with Hiroyuki on his shoulder.

He sat down next to Satoru and Hiroyuki jumped down and meowed softly. They ate in silence and after dinner, they began to talk.

Araki smiled and Keiko looked at Hiroyuki, "Araki, who is that?"

"Oh…his name is Hiroyuki."

"Hiroyuki? What about the goldfish you had?"

Araki froze and Hiroyuki growled softly. "Um…had to get rid of it, it…umm."

Satoru glared at Araki and spoke, "Admit it, you sent out monsters! You worked for the fish! I heard you one day talking to it! You called it Hireashi and said you would send out a monster to get rid of these…Battle Lovers!"

Araki growled, "That's none of your business!"

"Keishi Araki!" Keiko cried and Araki sighed, "Aunt Keiko, he's crazy."

"Am not! I saw you the other night, there was someone staring back at you in the mirror!"

"Well duh! That was me!"

"Yeah, you with silver hair!"

Araki growled and Satoru frowned, "And then I saw the new VEPPer idols in your room and you were screaming at them!"

"Satoru, stop it!" Araki hissed and Keiko frowned, "BOYS!" she screamed, "Now, you two need to calm down!"

Araki sat back in his seat and Hiroyuki looked at him. Araki gasped as the lights turned off suddenly and then flickered back on. The VEPPer stood there and Salty Sol smirked, "Dadacha…look there's that cat."

Hiroyuki hissed at them and Araki picked him up, "Why do you want him!?"

"We don't want him, we want you, Tungsten! You're so close to Hakone Yumoto…and we want his brother!"

"I'd never work for you!" Araki hissed and Melty Luna smirked, "Oh…" they snapped their fingers and Satoru disappeared. "Your brother will pay then."

Araki gasped and the VEPPer began to laugh, "We shall kill Hakone Yumoto too, and his death will be what we need."

Araki growled, "I'll never let that happen!"

"Oh?"

"YES!"

Keiko frowned, "Araki, what's going on!?"

The VEPPer smiled, "We are the VEPPer, the Galaxy Idols, who are going to get what we want…"

Keiko frowned and Araki hissed, "Give me my brother back!"

"Not until Hakone Yumoto…no Battle Lover Scarlet dies or heals him."

Araki gasped as they disappeared and Keiko frowned, "I…I need to call the authorities!"

"NO! Aunt Keiko, you can't! The VEPPer aren't someone they can stop! They'll send out monsters that are students!"

"Wha-what!?"

"Aunt Keiko, I have to go…I have to warn Yumoto-kun!"

-

Yumoto gasped as his bracelet went off and he looked up as Wombat spoke, "We must go save the student!"

"Of course!"

Yumoto ran out and as he did, he bumped into Araki. "Oh!"

"Yumo-chan, listen, Satoru was taken by the VEPPer, you can't go! They want to kill you!"

"What?" Yumoto frowned and Araki looked at him, "Please, you must believe me!"

"Araki-kun, I have to go! I'm the only Battle Lover who can heal the monster! Without me, we can't!"

Araki frowned, "Yumoto, please!"

"NO! Araki-kun, let go of me, I have to go! Why won't you let me go!?"

"Because!"

"Because why!?"

"Be-because I love you!"

Yumoto froze, "You…you what?"

Araki turned bright red, "I love you!"

Yumoto frowned, "Ev-even if you love me…I…I have to go."

"Please…" Araki whispered, "I don't want them to win."

"They won't. I promise, okay?"

Yumoto gently pulled his arm away from Araki's hand and Wombat gasped as Araki held up a necklace charm, "Tungsten Shift!"

Yumoto gasped as Araki transformed into Tungsten. His silver hair shined under the moonlight and he held his gloved hand out to Yumoto, "Transform, and we'll take care of the monster together…I need my brother back."

Yumoto blushed and quickly transformed into Scarlet.

-

"Scarlet!" Vesta cried, "You're late!"

"Sorry, that was my fault!" Tungsten yelled and Scarlet blushed as he looked at him.

"The monster is a monster we've never faced before. It's literally a …flower."

"And you couldn't use your fire powers?" Tungsten asked and Vesta looked away, "I tried!"

Scarlet smiled, "Then I'll take care of it."

Epinard frowned as they all slowly inched closer and closer to it. Scarlet frowned as it began to speak to them and he jumped as it grew and transformed into a larger flower.

The VEPPer appeared and Salty Sol pointed at Scarlet, "Bring him to us."

Scarlet gasped and cried out as the Flower Monster grabbed him by the ankles.

Cerulean gasped and grabbed Scarlet's wrist and dove down as he tried to pull Scarlet back.

Scarlet gasped and quickly shot an attack out. The VEPPer smirked as he was brought to them and Melty Luna held him up by his hair, "Now, we have you."

"Let go of me!" Scarlet cried and Salty Sol smirked, "Why would we do that?"

"You took Tungsten's brother!"

"Yes…we did."

"And the monster is him…I know it is."

"Aren't you smart."

"Tungsten Metal Slash!"

Melty Luna cried out as he was hit and Scarlet gasped as he was freed.

"Hurry Scarlet!" Sulfur yelled and Scarlet nodded, they quickly healed the monster and Tungsten gasped as Satoru appeared from it.

Scarlet gasped and ran to him and so did Tungsten.

The VEPPer looked at one another and Salty Sol smirked, "Lord Tungsten…awaken for us!"

Tungsten froze and he clutched at his head. His eyes began to glow red and Scarlet gasped as Tungsten grabbed him by his neck. "Araki-kun!" He cried out and Tungsten smirked.

"Scarlet…I shall end you."

"Good! Kill him!" Salty Sol screamed, "Kill Scarlet!"

"Araki-kun, please…! You said you…you love me!" Scarlet cried and Tungsten froze, "I-I'm…I'm so sorry!" He cried and the twins growled, "Dammit!" Salty Sol screamed, "Kill him Lord Tungsten!"

"NO!"

"Fine…but next time…we're taking you all, and Scarlet will be first."

Tungsten growled and turned to Satoru, who was starting to wake up. He grabbed Scarlet's arm and the VEPPer teleported away.

-  
Yumoto looked away as Araki grabbed his hand. "Do you like me too?"

Yumoto blushed, "May-maybe…I'm not sure."

Araki cupped Yumoto's cheek and stroked it softly. Yumoto gasped and Araki kissed him quickly.

He blushed and Wombat gasped as he saw the duo. Hiroyuki giggled and said, "Finally! My love matching has been completed!"

Wombat rolled his eyes and gasped as they saw Satoru, he growled at the duo and stormed away… "Whatever…maybe the dumb VEPPer should kill the blonde idiot…" he muttered.


	6. Chapter 6: Lord Cobalt

Chapter 6: Lord Cobalt

Satoru growled as he stormed away from his brother kissing Yumoto. He looked down and hissed, "First Araki was taken away from me…he decided to I, guess work for a fish…and now he has a blonde idiot boyfriend."

The dirty blonde teen walked from his aunt's house to near the Kurotama Bath. He gasped as he saw a green hedgehog, he gasped as it spoke, "You're Lord Tungsten's brother-da."

"Tungsten?"

"Ahem, I mean Keishi Araki-da."

"Yes…I am his brother, why?!"

"I can help you-da. I can help you get him back."

"Can you…?"

"Yes, I will give you the power-da!"

Satoru gasped as a bright light appeared and a round ring appeared on his finger. "Lord Cobalt…awaken-da!"

Satoru smirked suddenly and called out, "Cobalt Conquest!"

Zundar smirked as Satoru's outfit changed to a dark military uniform, like the Caerula Adamas outfit. "The Lord of Destruction, Cobalt!"

"Now, go get rid of Scarlet-da!"

"Scarlet?"

"The Hakone boy your brother loves…get rid of him-da. You will be helping the VEPPer."

"Why do they want him dead?"

"They want his brother…Maximum Gorar!"

Cobalt frowned, "That's stupid!"

"Why you're doing the same thing-da, trying to get your big brother away from the younger brother-da."

Cobalt turned away, "What's your name?"

"My name is Lord Zundar-da!"

"Okay Zundar."

"NO!" The green alien hissed, "That's Lord Zundar to you!"

Cobalt groaned and picked Zundar up. "I can't believe I did this…"

"Don't worry-da." Zundar smirked, "You'll be under the control like Aurite was…"

-

Yumoto blushed as Araki kissed him gently, "Good night…stay safe from the VEPP." Yumoto whispered and Araki smiled, "Of course. You stay safe as well…"

Yumoto nodded, "Of course. See you later!"

"Wait! Can I walk you home?"

"I'll be fine." Yumoto smiled and Wombat walked by his feet. "Bye Araki!"

The duo ran off and Araki sighed as he walked back inside.

Yumoto smiled as he headed home, and a voice laughed, "What an idiot."

Yumoto turned to the voice and gasped as he saw someone, "Who are you?"

"Me? I am Lord Cobalt…brother of Tungsten."

Yumoto gasped as he saw them, "Wait…Satoru!?"

"Listen, I want you to stay away from Araki! If you don't, I'll help those idols get rid of you!"

Yumoto dodged out of the way as Cobalt jumped towards him and Wombat cried out, "Transform and fight!"

"I can't harm him!"

"As a Battle Lover it's your job to help everyone!"

Cobalt smirked as he pulled his blade out, "I may be similar to my brother, but I promise you that I will not be defeated easily."

Yumoto gasped out as Cobalt pointed it at him, "Now, stop it!" Cobalt hissed, "For I am ending you, so my brother can be with me!"

Yumoto quickly transformed and attacked Cobalt, "You're being lied to!"

Cobalt laughed, "Enough, I will end you now!"

He smirked as he walked forward with his sword out and laughed, "I'm done with you!"

"Enough, Satoru!"

"Araki!" Cobalt gasped and Araki ran forward, "Tungsten Shift!"

Cobalt's eyes widened as Tungsten stood there, "Satoru, enough. You're being lied to already!"

"He'd never lie to me! Lord Zundar has shown me the light!"

"What?" Scarlet growled and Zundar stood there, "Scarlet-da."

"Zundar." He hissed and held his love stick out in a defensive position.

Cobalt held his hand up, "I'm not dealing with this…" he growled and disappeared.

-

Yumoto looked over at Araki, "Araki-kun…have you seen Satoru?"

"Yes, he's at home…but doesn't talk to me at all."

"What?"

"Yeah, he looked at me and walked away from me as soon as I was home last night, he was in bed."

Yumoto frowned, "I'm…I'm sorry."

"Don't be…he wants you gone…in fact, he wants both of us gone."

"Both of us?!"

"Yes…he wanted to work with the VEPPer…so we must be careful."

Yumoto felt Araki hug him, "I promise that I will never let them hurt you."

"Yumoto…I really do love you." Araki whispered and Yumoto looked down as Araki kissed his cheek.

"Araki-kun…"

"Yes?"

"Can you always say that you can protect me, because I really feel like I can take care of myself."

"Well of course." Araki grinned, "Just let me know if you ever need me."

"Fine, fine." Yumoto smiled and gasped as the Beppu brothers walked by.

"Oh look at the lovebirds, Haru."

"Oh, yes Aki…they're cute aren't they."

"Yes…and now Keishi-kun is worried over his dear brother." Akihiko spoke and Araki growled, "Leave Satoru out of this!"

"Oh, we will."

Yumoto frowned and Haruhiko smiled at him, "Hakone Yumoto-san, how are you today?"

"Fi-Fine…"

Akihiko smiled at Yumoto as well, "Don't worry, we'll not let you get put down."

Araki growled and the twins laughed, "Keishi-san, don't get so angry, it doesn't suit you…we don't want you to turn into your old self again…" Haruhiko smirked and Yumoto frowned as he grabbed Araki's hand. "Let's go…"

"You can't run away forever!" Akihiko called out and watched as the duo walked away, Yumoto felt confused…Araki felt annoyed.

-

Satoru smirked as he watched his brother talking to Aunt Keiko…he looked at Zundar, "Lord Zundar, how do I lure the blonde bimbo to my trap?"

Zundar turned to him, "Easy, Cobalt-da…with a monster, have your trap set around it and have it trigger-da!"

Satoru smirked, "Yes…and I'll hand him over to the VEPPer and we win."

Zundar smirked at Satoru, "Good-da…I trust you to not fail."

"I won't." Satoru replied and quickly walked away as Araki turned to walk up the steps.

Araki frowned as he heard his brother walk away, "Ara-chan…we must save Satoru-kun from Zundar." Hiroyuki spoke and Araki nodded, "Yes I know…and we need to make sure that Yumoto doesn't fall victim to him and the VEPPer…"

Hiroyuki nodded and Araki sighed as he went to his room but paused as he listened in to Satoru's.

"And then, we will get rid of that idiot and Araki and I will be close!"

"Yes, Cobalt and then you will make your brother turn back into Tungsten and cause him to kill Scarlet-da!"

"Yes, Lord Zundar!"

Araki froze and Hiroyuki growled softly, "We must stop them!"

Araki nodded and the duo quickly went into Araki's room as Araki spoke, "I can't become evil again, Hiro-san!"

"Yes, I know and it won't…now, you must protect the one you love! If you don't, I fear for Scarlet's life!"

Araki nodded and stroked Hiroyuki's fur, "Of course, I will, Hiro-san…and Yumo-chan will be kept safe, even if he refuses my help."

Hiroyuki giggled, "Good, now…keep an eye on Satoru…who knows what'll happen!"

-  
Cobalt stood on top of Binan High the next day during school, "My Glass Dome Monster…come out! We must get Battle Lover Scarlet!"

The monster appeared and smirked as it began to trap students into domes. Cobalt smirked as the Battle Lovers appeared, "There he is…trap the blonde bimbo now!"

He smirked as Scarlet was trapped. He began to laugh and the others tried to free him. "Hurry and take him away!"

He growled as Araki ran forward, "Trap him too! I won't let him stay with him!"

He smirked as Araki cried out as he was trapped, "Take them both to the same place…let Araki watch that idiot be hurt!"

The others gasped as Scarlet and Araki disappeared, and Cobalt called out, "Let it be known Battle Lovers! I, Lord Cobalt, have gotten my brother Tungsten away from the blonde idiot!"

They looked up and as they did, Cobalt was gone too…


	7. Chapter 7:Stop Stealing My Brother!

Chapter 7: Stop Stealing My Brother!

Scarlet gasped as he woke up and he saw Araki, "Araki! Wake up!"

Araki groaned, and Scarlet spoke, "Araki, where are we?"

Araki gasped, "No…"

"What?"

"Satoru…he has been blinded by rage…!"

Scarlet gasped and Araki walked over to him, "Yumo-chan, Satoru met up with someone, he's…evil now."

Scarlet blushed as Araki held him close, "Satoru, will hurt you…I won't let him near you."

"Araki…I feel like he's working with the VEPP…"

"Yes, he has to be! Yet he took us both for no reason…" Araki froze, "Wait! I have an idea!"

"What is it?"

"I will give myself up…but only for your freedom."

"NO!"

"No?"

"Ara-Araki…don't do that, I'd never forgive myself, you'd get hurt!"

"Yes, but you'll be hurt too!"

"We should stick together!"

"I know…but what if the VEPPer take the others!?"

"Oh…they already did…brother."

Araki growled, "Satoru!"

Satoru laughed, "And I plan on giving the blonde bimbo over as well!"

Scarlet stood from the floor and spoke, "What do they want with me?"

"They want you gone! Simple!"

"And you?"

"I want my brother back!"

"Satoru…" Scarlet spoke, "I have never taken Araki away from you! Hireashi did!"

"Hireashi? Who is that?"

Araki growled as he stood up, "A fish. He told me lies, Satoru, just as Zundar has to you."

"Araki, Zundar told me no lie! That blonde bimbo you love doesn't respect you!"

"Satoru, please! I will still stay with you, there is no reason for you to fight!" Araki hissed and Satoru shook his head, "NO!"

Araki held his hand out, "Satoru, please, this isn't you! Would you really kill someone just for me?! I wouldn't want that…I'd rather you talk it out."

Satoru froze, "Ara-Araki…"

"Please Satoru, listen to me…we can work together to stop Zundar and we can stay together." Araki smiled and Scarlet watched as Araki's hair turned silver and he screamed, "Araki, stop it!"

Araki froze and Satoru looked at him, "Araki…what are you?!"

Araki clutched at his head as Tungsten began to take over him, he laughed. "I am Tungsten...so Satoru…no Cobalt…join me."

Scarlet ran to him and grabbed him, "Araki!"

Tungsten looked at him and pushed him aside, Satoru froze and Zundar gasped as the ring's control dissipated and Satoru hugged Tungsten, "Brother, stop!"

Scarlet gasped as Satoru's outfit turned white and smiled, "You are happy now…"

Tungsten growled and grabbed Scarlet, Scarlet gasped as Tungsten touched his head, "We can easily take the world for ourselves…"

Scarlet rolled his eyes and Satoru gasped as Scarlet slapped his hand away, "Keishi Araki, stop it! We have to get the others from the VEPP!"

"Araki isn't here anymore…" Tungsten hissed and Scarlet cried out as Tungsten shoved him onto a wall. "Sa-Satoru! Run home!" Scarlet cried, "I'll take care of him!"

Satoru gasped and ran out as Scarlet was pinned to the wall.

"The VEPPer want you…but why would I give you to them?" Tungsten mused and Scarlet cried out again as Tungsten squeezed his wrist tightly, "Araki stop!"

"I told you…Araki is gone! You will deal with that!"

Scarlet looked at Tungsten, "Ple-please…you're scaring me, Araki!"

Tungsten growled and his red eyes flashed, "You are mine…"

Scarlet growled, "No! We just started to date, and I am no ones!"

Tungsten cried out as Scarlet slapped him with his free hand and as he did, his eyes turned purple and his hair turned back to normal.

"Ara-Araki!" Scarlet cried and hugged him.

Tears fell from the Battle Lover, "A-All my friends…are gone…they-they took them away!"

Araki held him, "I know…and we will find them, I promise."

-  
Yumoto screamed as he sat up in bed as he had a nightmare. He gasped and Wombat looked at him in horror, "Wha-what's wrong?!"

"I-I…" Yumoto choked out, "I-I saw…saw Ryuu-senpai…they…they were hurting him a-an-and…" Yumoto burst into tears, "I need to-to find my friends!"

Wombat looked at him and let the boy hold him tightly as sobs racked through him. "Where were they?"

"A-A room…dark…but then light but they were…being…harmed for information on me!"

Wombat gasped, "So…they are harming them for you?"

"I-I must go to them now!"

"NO!" Wombat cried, "You mustn't go alone! Araki and his brother can help you!"

Yumoto frowned, "I…I want them back though! How did they get them!?"

"Easy." A voice laughed and Yumoto looked up in horror as Salty Sol stood there, "You were taken, and we had our monster get them."

Yumoto gasped as he felt something grab his neck and Salty Sol smirked as he held his hand out. "You're the one I need to get tonight."

Yumoto cried out as he felt the thing on his neck close and he gasped for air.

"Oh and little Tungsten can't save you…he can't hear your pleas. We'll send him videos of you."

Yumoto cried out as his body froze and reached for Wombat.

Yumoto's body disappeared and Wombat ran out as Salty Sol left as well.

-  
Yumoto screamed as he was chained in a cell. He still hadn't seen his friends! He looked around in the darkness and burst into tears once more. These tears weren't sad, they were full of frustration…


End file.
